Fury of a God
by heroflow1000
Summary: A year after the defeat of Zeref and Acnologia, an even greater evil emerges. A man with the goal of wiping out humanity in the name of justice. Or is he a man at all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright guys, here is my first DBS/Fairy Tail crossover. It's basically the Future trunks arc but taking place in the Fairy Tail universe. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The demon in the clouds

It's been a year since the defeat of the Alvarez Empire and Acnologia. Earthland was at peace or so they thought. Six months ago, before today, a new evil arose. A demonic figure with red eyes that hid itself in the clouds. As soon as it arrived, it wasted no time destroying everything in its path. Destroying villages and killing villagers. Men, women, and children alike weren't left alive. Pretty soon, this figure destroyed an entire city which got the guild's attention. Fairy Tail took action immediately, they went ruined city. But, to their horror, they found nothing but bloody corpses.

Wendy: "This is horrible. What kind of monster would do this?"

Laxus: "Whatever did this, it took it's sweet time murdering these people."

During the six months, the monster continued to destroy villagers and each time Fairy Tail came to the scene, they were always one step behind.

_City Crocus: Today_

The people of Crocus were walking in the streets when the sky went dark and lightning began to flash. The clouds began to swirl around in a circle almost like a black hole. Then out of the hole came the demonic figure, still concealed in the clouds.

The people were nervous, not knowing what to do. The figure then raised its hands and fired multiple energy spheres that destroyed most of the buildings. The people were then running for their lives as the monsters continued to destroy the city.

At the castle, the current queen of Fiore, **Hisui E. Fiore** watched from her castle in terror. A man came up from behind her, his name was **Arcadios**, leader of the holy knight squadron.

Arcadios: "Your majesty, we must get you to safety."

Hisui: "I can't abandon the citizens."

Arcadios: "Don't worry, I already have the holy knight squadron evacuating as many citizens as they can and I've called Fairy Tail for assistance. They should be here in no time."

Hisui nodded but before they could take another step. Both of them were vaporized by an energy blast. The demon had killed them in cold blood and continued to destroy the city.

Hours later, Fairy Tail had arrived only to see Crocus in ruins. The Fairy Tail members that had arrived were the members of Team Natsu, the Thunder Legion, Team Shadow Gear, Gajeel, Gildarts, and Cana.

Natsu: "Dammit, we should have gotten here sooner."

Lucy: "This isn't good."

Gildarts: "Ok, lets split up. Team Natsu will check the castle to see if the princess is alright. The rest of us will search the rest of the city for survivors. Team Shadow Gear will take the west and the Thunder Legion will take the east. Me and Cana will take the center plaza."

They all nodded as they all went off. Gajeel went with Team Shadow Gear.

_Castle_

Team Natsu searched the castle to see if they're were any survivors. They went to the balcony where they found a crown on the ground over a pile of ashes. They all realized what had happened here and gasped in horror. Lucy hugged Natsu with tears. Natsu hugged back comforting her. Happy had tears as well, hugging Natsu's leg.

Lucy: "Not Hisui too."

Natsu: "I'm sorry Lucy. The best we can do now is to avenge her death."

Erza: "Natsu is correct."

Gray: "I'm in. This monster has killed to many people already."

Wendy nodded with determination. She then looked at Carla who had wide eyes. Carla was using her premonition ability which allowed her randomly see future events. She saw a huge wall of fire and in the fire, a man with spiky black hair appeared. Walking out of it with the most evil grin she had ever seen. Her next vision was a pillar of light coming out of the sky with a being descending from it. The thing is, that this being didn't even look human. It had green skin, weird clothes, and pointy ears. These two both had mysterious earrings on.

Carla then snapped back to reality.

_Center Plaza._

Gildarts and his daughter Cana were walking through the ruins. They heard a faint voice under one of the rocks. When they got a closer look to see two children under the rocks, clinging to each other. One was a little six year old girl in a pink, dirty dress. She had black hair and a green cap on. The other kid was a seven year old boy. He had a red shirt on with messy shorts. Cana tapped their shoulders which startled both of them.

Cana: "Calm down. Your safe now."

Gildarts: "The demon is gone."

Little girl: "It wasn't a demon. It was a man."

Little boy: "That man killed our parents and destroyed the city."

Both Cana and her dad were shocked by this revelation.

Cana: "Your saying one man did all this destruction?"

The kids both nodded.

Gildarts: "He has to be a powerful wizard if he can destroy Crocus in just two hours."

Cana: "Let's get back to the others and get these kids somewhere safe."

Gildarts nodded at that. However, before they could take a step, lightning began to flash from the sky and a giant hole formed from the clouds. The demonic figure came out of the hole. Still concealed in cloud and flashing his red eyes to the four humans on the ground.

Kids: "He's back."

Gildarts: "Cana, stay here and keep the kids safe. I'll handle this bastard."

Cana nodded and kept the kids close to her. Gildarts then charged at the figure in the sky. It fired an energy blast at the s class wizard. Gildarts jumped high into the air dodging the blast. Then in mid air, Gildarts countered attack.

Gildarts: "**Crush Kick!**"

Gildarts sent a blast of magic power from his kick to the monster. However, it avoided the attack and this time fired multiple blasts at the s class wizard. Gildarts blocked them all, but was forced to the ground. Cana ran to her father's side.

Cana: "Dad, you alright."

Gildarts: "What are you doing? I told you to stay with the kids."

Cana: "Don't worry about it. There safe."

The two kids were behind a rock. However, the demon saw them and fired a blast at the rock where the kids were. A huge explosion enveloped them, vaporizing the kids completely. Much to Gildarts and Cana's horror.

Cana: "NO!"

Gildarts couldn't believe what he saw. That monster murdered those two kids in cold blood. (**Play Goku Black theme music here**)

Gildarts was beyond angry, they soon heard a thump. Two feet had landed on top of the building in front of them. They looked up as the fire cleared away. They soon saw a man with spiky black hair, was wearing a dark grey vest, a black long sleeve undershirt, a red sash, white boots, and a weird looking earring on his left ear. Both Gildarts and his daughter snarled at the man in black.

Man in Black: "Well what do we have here? A couple more insects looking to perish like the rest of their kind. I can't wait to watch you die."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Alright guys, here it is chapter 2 of my DBS/FT crossover. I'll try my best to put this to detail as best I can and I hope you all like it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Black takes center stage

_Center Plaza_

Cana helped her father back on her feet. They both continued to stare up at the man in black as he looked down upon them smirking. Cana took a glance at the pile of ashes that was once the two kids they were trying to save before looking back at their murderer. Black began to chuckle.

Black: "Don't waste time mourning over those two insects. After all, you two will be joining them soon enough." Black then leapt off the building he was on and floated to the ground. He touched down and was across from the two Fairy tail wizards as they took their fighting positions.

Black: "It's funny. You have no chance of victory. Yet, you humans continue to resist me, knowing full well you can't win. You humans are so fascinating in your flaws."

Gildarts: "Trust me, we're all kinds of stubborn."

Cana: "Why are you destroying everything? Why are you killing innocent people?"

Black: "There is nothing innocent about you creatures and all this "_destruction_" as you put it, is necessary for a grand utopia to be born. If you had any since, you'd know your deaths are a mercy for you and this world."

Gildarts had heard enough of his words and charged up his magic power, producing an intense white aura around his body as he screamed with anger. Cana took a couple steps back. Black chuckled at his action.

Gildarts: "You really think what your doing here is justified? I've never heard such a load of crap before. You can't build utopia out of blood. YOU HEAR ME!"

Gildarts charged at Black, punching him square in the gut. Black laughed as he seemed to enjoy it. Gildarts proceeded to kick him, however, Black blocked both kicks with his arms and punched the s class wizard straight in the stomach, sending him flying. Gildarts caught himself, but immediately, Black kicked his left hip. Gildarts got back on his feet as Black charged at him. The two were exchanging punches and kicks with Black getting the upper hand. He then kicked Gildarts into a wall, then kicked him two more times, in his gut and on his arm, breaking it. Black then jumped back and fired multiple energy blasts at Gildarts. Gildarts then fell to his knees as Black floated over him, looking down.

Black: "Are you finished? I suppose I shouldn't expect much from garbage like you."

Black then charged up a large yellow energy ball with a black color core at the middle. Gildarts looked up and snarled, as he was too injured to even get up.

Black: "Good riddance, scum." Black yelled as he was about to fire the ball at Gildarts. However…

Cana: "**Magic Card: Fire Ball.**"

The fire ball hit Black which caused his energy ball to dispel and resulted in an explosion. Cana then ran to her father and helped him up. Black landed on the ground, but before he could act, Cana used another magic card.

Cana: "**Magic Card: Solar Flare**" A bright light hit Black, which stunned and blinded him for a moment. Cana and Gildarts got out of there as fast as they could.

Gildarts: "Nice work, sweetheart."

Cana: "Let's get you to Wendy. She'll heal you right up."

The light soon vanished and Black had his eyesight back to see the two wizards were gone.

Black: "Fleeing like cowards. So much for members of the strongest guild. But, they won't get far." Black then took off into the sky and the clouds.

_East of Crocus_

The thunder legion were searching for survivors.

Freed: "I've never seen such devastation."

Bickslow: "Tell me about it."

Evergreen: "Whatever is doing this, we have to stop it."

Laxus: "Agreed."

They all then heard a voice behind them. When they turned around, they saw Cana carrying an injured Gildarts, much to their surprise. Cana then explain what had happened.

Laxus: "So, what we're dealing with isn't a demon but a man?"

Cana: "I don't know what he is. He kept talking like he wasn't human. Calling us creatures or mere humans."

Lightning then flashed from the clouds like a thunderstorm. A stream of spiraling clouds came fourth and burst apart revealing Black. He looked down at the group and smirk. Cana looked up him then at her father, knowing he was in no condition to fight him again. The Thunder Legion looked up, getting a good look at the person who's been slaughtering innocent people left and right.

Black: "Did you honestly believe you could escape from me with a two bid tactic like that, girl?"

Laxus then stepped up and cracked his knuckles, Laxus: "Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, you guys take Cana and Gildarts to Natsu and the others. I'll handle this bastard."

Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow: "YES SIR!"

Gildarts: "Hold on kid. He's not someone to be taken lightly."

Laxus: "Hey old man, you had your turn to fight this guy, now it's my turn."

Laxus then took to the sky to face Black while the rest of the group took their leave.

Black: "You honestly believe you can defeat me all by yourself?"

Laxus: "To be honest, I'm not sure. The strange thing about you is, I don't sense any magic power on you at all and yet, you've committed all of these vile acts. I'll make you pay for everything you've done. YOU HEAR ME!"

Laxus then charged up, covering his entire body in electricity. He then coated his fist in lightning and charged at Black full force. His fistmade contact with Black's body, resulting in an explosion. Once the dust cleared, it's revealed that Black blocked it with one hand. Black then punched Laxus away to a great distance.

Black: "Vile acts you say? I prefer to call it, Divine justice."

Laxus: "The hell you'd say? You think what your doing is justice?"

Black: "Precisely. You humans are the worst kind of species of mortals and therefore must be exterminated."

Laxus: "Your not going to be the end of the human race."

Black: But, your race deserves to end. That is what you failed to realize."

Laxus: "Who the hell made you judge?"

Black: "I looked down on existence from a much higher perspective than you. I witness this world and the truth of all things. That yields deeper understanding, wisdom. The realization that all mortals should be destroyed. The one and only mistake among all divine creations, that is what mortals are. And this mistake is egregious. To shape existence into the beautiful utopia it was always meant to be. The mistake must be corrected. I will purge all mortals from existence, in place of the gods WHO REFUSE TO ADMIT FAILURE!"

Laxus: "SHUT UP! Nobody has the right to make that call. Especially someone like you."

Laxus then charged at Black again, trying to punch him. Black however, evaded his attacks then kneed him in the gut. This caused Laxus to stop attacking and coughed up some blood before Black grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

Black: "I wouldn't expect a simpleton like you to understand my grand vision. For what I am doing, is nothing short than the very definition of justice and it will start with the extinction of humankind."

Black charged up an energy sphere then fired it at Laxus, blasting Laxus to the ground. Laxus soon got up, only to see Black charging at him full force. Laxus was ready to counter. Their battle continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is, chapter 3. Now, I've gotten reviews on this story and let me just say this, how I write the story is how I write the story. Got it?**

Chapter 3: Dark Saiyan vs Dragon Slayer

_Castle: Entrance._

Natsu and his group exited the castle only to run into Cana, her injured father, and three Thunder legion members.

Lucy: "What happen to you guys?"

Cana: "We found out what's been killing people."

Gildarts: "Wendy, I need your help."

Wendy: "Ok, hold still."

Wendy began her healing magic on Gildarts while Cana explained what had happened.

_East of Crocus_

Laxus was being blasted away by a large energy yellow energy sphere and was slammed into a building wall. Black then teleported right in front of him, smirking. Laxus came out of the building, ready for round 2.

Laxus: "I get the feeling, your not taking this seriously."

Black: "What gave me away? Besides, it's not like you have any room to talk. We haven't begun to see what your capable of yet. You should go all out or else you'll die before you even get the chance to."

Laxus: "Thanks for the advice." Laxus then powered up to his full power dragon slayer mode. His shirt ripped off as he buffed up and lightning came pouring out of his body.

Black: "So, this is the power of a second generation dragon slayer?" Black then powered up, his hair spiking up even more as it turned blond. His onyx colored eyes turned blue. His muscles bulking up a little and a yellow aura surrounded his entire body.

Laxus: "The hell is this? Some kind of amplification form. Never seen anything like it." Laxus thought to himself.

Black: "Damn it. I'm still not able to access my true power just yet. Still, this should be plenty to deal with a worm like him." Black thought to himself as he took a fighting stance.

The two fighters then charged at each other full force. Laxus tried to punch Black with a **Lightning Dragon Iron Fist **but Black dodge to punch and grabbed Laxus by the arm before throwing him into a building below. Laxus came out, using his lightning body spell to move behind Black before lightning double axe handling to the ground.

Laxus then fired a **Lightning Dragon Roar** at Black as he was falling to the ground. Black landed on his feet before looking up to see Laxus attack. The roar hit Black, resulting in a big explosion. The dust made it hard to see Black until the dust was blown away. Black was revealed to be unharmed as he began laughing. Laxus was floating above him, looking surprised.

Black: "Yes, outstanding. Your just at the right level to elevate my power even more."

Laxus: "Your a slippery bastard. I don't know what power your using but it ain't magic. You seem to be enjoying yourself though."

Black: "Yes" Black then powered up, realising a dark aura.

Laxus: "You seem to have gotten stronger from that."

Black floated up, across from Laxus.

Black: "Your powers are the only thing you Dragon Slayers are good for. I want to feel that close up."

Black then launched at Laxus, punching left and right non stop. Laxus kept blocking and dodging his blows. However, Laxus was having trouble reading his movements until Black landed a solid blow, punching Laxus hard in the gut. Black then kicked him away before firing multiple energy blasts at him. Laxus flew all around the place, avoiding the blasts as best he could. Black then put it index finger and middle finger to his forehead, teleporting right in front of Laxus and kicking him into several buildings. Laxus was on the ground, barely able to stand.

Black looked down on him and began creating a purple energy field around his right hand. Black had created an energy blade. (**A/N: Yes, the same technique that Zamasu used.**) He then charged at Laxus, swing his energy blade trying to cut the dragon slayer. Laxus kept dodging it until he got cut. Black stabbed Laxus through the leg as blood leaked out. Laxus came to his knees.

Black: "That's right mortal. Bow before a superior being. I've had my fun with you but now I'm done. Although, I should be thanking you for the work out. You've helped refine my pallet and made me that much more powerful."

Laxus: "What do you mean by that?"

Black: "The answer to that is not something you need to know."

_Castle: entrance_

Natsu and the others were shocked to hear the news.

Gajeel: "One dude has been doing all this?"

Lucy: "He thinks murdering innocent people is justified?"

Happy: "This guy is insane."

Natsu: "If I see him, I'm going to melt his face off."

Gray: "Not if I freeze his ass first."

Erza: "Calm down. The first thing we need to do first is find Laxus to see if he's ok."

Black: "Oh, I wouldn't worry about him anymore."

They all looked up to see Black floating above him and carrying an injured and unconscious Laxus.

Black: "But, I am glad I found you. You can take this filth off my hands now."

Freed: "Laxus!"

Bickslow: "Put him down!"

Black: "Very well. I was pretty much done with him anyway." Black then threw Laxus towards the group as they were ready to catch him. However, before he could reach them, Black fired an energy ball at Laxus. Laxus body then exploded and he hit the ground hard. Black chuckled at that.

Evergreen: "NO!"

They all ran to Laxus. He was alive but barely. Natsu looked up at Black with a murderous face and fire began to seep out of his body.

Natsu: "Nobody does that to my friends."

Black: "While I would love to keep fighting, there are more pest for me to clear out. So, this is goodbye for now." Black then teleported away. He then reappeared in front of a nice cabin where he prepared a cup of tea.

Black: "I can't afford to kill them just yet. In order for me to regain my true divine power, I need to fight strong opponents. Once I've regained my power though, I'll be able to grind this world under my boots." Black then laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright guys here it is, chapter 4 and as always I hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 4: Dark justice. A history long forgotten.

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

Natsu and the others managed to carry Laxus back to the Fairy Tail guild hall. As soon they got there, Laxus went under serious medical treatment from both Wendy and Porlyusica.

With Laxus currently in the mid bay, Natsu and the others told the rest of Fairy Tail what had happened with their encounter with the mysterious man in black. Makarov was beyond furious while the others were stunned by the information.

Makarov: "He really believes what he's doing is justified?"

Wakaba: "This guy is insane."

Kinana: "He's clearly a madman."

Lisanna: "And your saying he murdered two children in cold blood?"

Mirajane: "How awful."

Wendy and Porlyusica then came out of the mid bay.

Freed: "How is Laxus?"

Porlyusica: "He's been stabilized."

Wendy: "But, it'll take him weeks to fully recover."

Makarov: "Mest, come forth." Mest came out of the crowd.

Mest: "Yes master."

Makarov: "I want you to show me Laxus's memories of his fight with this madman. I want to see the face of the monster who hurt my grandson."

Mest: "Of course."

Natsu: "Let us come too."

The entire Fairy Tail guild was in the mid bay, looking over at the unconscious lightning mage. Mest then put his left hand on Laxus's forehead while he raised his right hand to the others. Pretty soon, everyone saw Laxus's memories flash through their minds.

_Laxus's memories_

They all saw Laxus in the sky facing the Man in Black.

_Laxus: "Your not going to be the end of the human race."_

_Black: "But your race deserves to end. That is what you failed to realize."_

_Laxus: "Who the hell made you judge?"_

_Black: "I looked down on existence from a much higher perspective than you do. I witness this world and the truth of all things. That yields deeper understanding, wisdom. The realization that all mortals should be destroyed. The one and only mistake among all divine creations, that is what mortals are. And this mistake is egregious. To shape existence into the beautiful utopia it was always meant to be. The mistake must be corrected. I will purge all mortals from existence, in place of the gods WHO REFUSE TO ADMIT FAILURE!"_

The psychotic smile that he gave send chills down most of Fairy Tail's spine, while Makarov and Natsu were pissed off. Makarov was so mad that he broke the staff he had in hand. They all soon saw Laxus struggle against him and saw how he was crippled by the man in black. Carla kept looking at Black.

Carla: "That's definitely the man I saw in my vision. But, what about the other being?" Carla thought to herself as she recalled the green man in the pillar of light.

Porlyusica on the other hand, was surprised at the kind of power that Black was using as she recognized it.

They all soon left Laxus's memories and were all equally disgusted by the Man in Black's philosophy.

Wendy: "That man is scary."

Gray: "Scary nothing, he's a freaking lunatic."

Gajeel: "He calls that crap divine justice?"

Porlyusica: "Yes, truly he is a madman. But, did you notice the power he was using?"

Happy: "Yeah, but I've never seen that type of magic before."

Makarov: "That's because it's not magic at all. It's **Ki. **Which is a power that hasn't been used since the **Era before Magic.**"

Everyone gasp.

Levy: "Era before Magic? I've never even heard of such a time."

Gajeel: "Wait hold on, how is Ki any different from magic?"

Makarov: "Magic is made from Ethernano from the atmosphere."

Porlyusica: "Ki on the other hand is the life energy inside a person's body and with enough focus and training can be used."

Makarov: "People back then used ki just as we use magic today."

Lucy: "Interesting. So, how long ago was the Era before Magic anyway?"

Makarov: "If remember correctly, about a thousand years ago."

Everyone: "A THOUSAND YEARS!"

Porlyusica: "Indeed. I'm not sure where this Man in black learn how to use Ki, but this makes him more dangerous than we realized."

Meanwhile

_Black's cabin_

Black came out on the porch, taking off to the sky.

Black: "My injuries from the last battle are finally healed. Now, on to the next target."

Black then flew off into the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright guys, here it is chapter 5. Some elements from DBS manga and DBZ will be featured.**

Chapter 5: Black ascended's. Assault on Sabertooth.

_In the Sky above the town where Sabertooth is_

Black descended from the sky, floating above the city. All the citizens looked above in awe at the floating man. Black then charged a dark Kamehameha attack. He fired it, destroying most of the buildings. The people started running away in panic.

_Sabertooth guild entrance_

Sting and the rest of the guild watched in horror as the city was under assault.

Rogue: "That must be the monster that Fairy Tail warned all the guilds about."

Minerva: "We need to get these people to safety."

Sting: "Alright, here's the plan. Me, Rogue, and Orga will confront this guy. The rest of you will evacuate the city."

The guild nodded and immediately went into action. Sting, Rogue, and Orga remained at the guild entrance. Orga shot black lightning into the sky.

Meanwhile, Black was about to fire another blast when he noticed the lightning shot.

Black: "That's not normal electricity. Why that's divine lightning. How dare a mortal take divine elemental powers for their own. I think it's time to teach that mortal a lesson."

Black went into the direction of the flare. He soon arrived at the destination and began to look down at three figures. He landed on the ground and was across the three slayers.

Black: "Tell me, who shot that lightning blast?"

Orga: "I did, I'm Orga, the lightning god slayer."

Black clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He then entered his Super Saiyan form.

Black: "Arrogant Mortal, believing yourself to actually slay a god. How about we put that title to the test. Let's see if you can actually slay a god."

Sting: "You think you're a god?"

Rogue: "Now that's an ego."

Orga: "Ok, I'll play along. Let's see what you're made of. Sting and Rogue stay out of this."

The twin dragons nodded as both the evil saiyan and god slayer took to the sky. Black charged his dark aura as Orga surrounded his body in black lightning. Black crossed his arms.

Black: "Tell you what, I'll allow you to take the first shot. Show me your filthy Slayer magic."

Orga: "Wow, how generous of you, but this shot will be the only one I'll need." Orga cupped his arms together and prepared his attack.

Orga: "**120mm Black Lightning Cannon**!"

Orga shot a black lightning beam and managed to hit Black straight on. Orga smirked until the smoke settled, revealing Black still crossing his arms, as he took no damage whatsoever. Black chucked at that.

Black: "Was that it? For someone who claims to have the power to slay god, that was quite pathetic." Black then descended to the ground and Orga followed suit. They landed and immediately, (**A/N: Like how Vegeta held his own against first form Frieza.**) Orga charged at Black, his body crackling with black lightning. He coated his fist with black lightning and threw a punch at Black. However, Black grabbed the arm as his aura was mixing with the black lightning. Orga tried another punch with his other arm but Black blocked it as well. The two were in a powerful stalemate as both Ki and Magic began to fill the air.

The force from their powers created a massive crater under their feet. The crater got deeper and deeper as they let out more and more power. Sting and Rogue continued to watch the fight as they struggled to stay on their feet. Black and Orga eventually jumped back and landed next to the crater on the opposite side. Orga was out of breath while Black remained calm. Sting and Rogue went to Orga's side.

Black: "Marvelous, I tasted your divine lightning and let me say, it's quite a spectacle. Too bad, it's in the hands of a mortal like you. But now, I can access my divine powers." Black's Super Saiyan aura died down as he took a deep breath.

Orga: "What the hell are you up to?"

Black then began to scream as he powered up. The ground and air began to shake by the force Black was displaying. Lightning began to shoot down around Black. Black let out last yell before a pink aura enveloped him. His standard Super Saiyan hair turning from yellow to pink. His eyes became a light grey color. His aura, now a dark shade of red on the outside while the transitions became pink on the inside. Black then faced the Sabertooth wizards who were in awe by his new appearance.

Black: "What do you think of it? Is it not beautiful? You scum should consider this an honor. You are the very first beings to lay eyes upon me in this glorious form."

Sting: "So what, you got a new hairstyle. You're just copying Natsu's hair color."

Rogue: "I think we should work together now to fight him. He's obviously gotten stronger."

Orga: "Yeah, I hear ya."

Both Sting and Rogue entered their Dragon Force modes.

Black then smiled as he raised his right hand and a pink aura surrounded his body. His hand began charging an attack as a massive barrage of pink energy waves went up into the air and began raining down. However, they weren't aimed at the slayer wizards, the attacks were aimed at the people in the town. (**A/N: It's basically what Super Buu did when he was on the Lookout.**) Each blast pierced through the chest of every citizen and Sabertooth wizard, much to the Slayer wizard trio's horror. Black had mercilessly killed every person in town, saving the one's in front of him who looked at him with a murderous look. Black laughed maniacally with a psychotic smile.

Black: "That's but a glimpse. So tell me, how do you like this taste of my perfect divinity?" (**A/N: Play Only a Chilling Elegy from **_**DBZ Kai**_).

Sting: "YOU BASTARD!" Sting jumped at Black and coated his fist with his White Dragon Magic and tried to punch Black but Black simply dodged it by ducking his head.

Rogue: "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU FREAK!" Rogue coated his foot in shadow as he tried to kick Black but Black just tilted his head backwards to dodge the attack.

Orga joined in, he tried hand chopping Black but Black dodge it by tilting his head sideways. After that, Black smirked and the slayer wizards attacked him together. All three attack him with a flurry of punches and kicks however, Black dodged them easily. Orga then jumped into the air.

Orga: "TAKE THIS!" Orga shot an even more powerful Black Lightning beam. Black looked up at the attack before smirking. The beam hit and smoke kicked up. Black then emerged from the smoke as he jumped into the air. Sting and Rogue looked up.

Sting: "HEY, where are you going? **White Shadow Dragon Holy Ray**!"

Rogue: "**Shadow Dragon Roar**!"

The twin Dragons fired their attacks to the sky at Black who remained motionless and kept smirking. The attacks hit him head on and another smoke cloud was made. Orga then landed back on the ground.

Orga: "Did you hit him?"

Sting looked in his direction and noticed a figure behind him.

Rogue: "ORGA HE'S BEHIND YOU!"

Before Orga could turn around, a pink energy blade pierced his heart as it went through his chest. He was stabbed in the back.

Black: "So, in the end you couldn't live up to your title. How very disappointing."

Orga: "You vile bastard." Orga then fell to the ground, dead and in a pool of blood. Sting and Rogue looked at Black with even more anger. Rogue then turned to Sting.

Rogue: "Sting, you get out of here. I'll hold him off as long as I can. You on the other hand, need to get in contact with the other guilds and warn them."

Sting: "No way, I'm not leaving you behind. We're a team remember."

Before Sting could say another word, Rogue punched him on the head, knocking him out. After, two figures came from the sky, it was Lector and Frosch.

Rogue: "Lector, Frosch, I want you two to fly Sting to Fairy Tail." The two cats did what he said and got Sting out of there while Rogue stayed to face Black.

Black: "You actually believe you can defeat me. I like to see you try. You Dragon Slayer fools never give up."

Rogue wasted no time and combined his Dragon Force with his Shadow drive. He then charged at Black, but Black charged up a Kamehameha and before Rogue could react, Black fired it and Rogue was completely disintegrated. The fight was over.

Black then teleported back to his cabin and prepared another cup of tea. He went back to his base form.

Black: "I am now able to access my divine power. With each battle I become stronger and stronger. It won't be long before I regain my true form."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright guys here it is chapter 6. Now remember I post new chapters every wednesday. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Story of Zamasu. Prophecy of Black**.**

_Around the same time Black attacked Sabertooth_Back at Fairy Tail_

Fairy Tail was still bewildered by the revelation of the** Era before Magic**. Lucy and Levy went to the Guild's library to find out anything else about that time but not much was written down other than what Makarov said. Back at the guild hall, Laxus had finally woken up, much to the Thunder Leagion's joy.

Freed: "LAXUS your ok."

Bickslow: "You gave us quite a scare."

Evergreen: "We'd thought you'd never wake up."

Makarov: "Welcome back to the land of the living. How are you feeling?"

Laxus: "Like I've been put through a meat grinder."

Mest: "We saw what happened to you through your memories."

Laxus: "And I heard what you guys said about his powers. Ki as in life energy and the era before magic. You really think he's a thousand years old?"

Gray: "Well, Zeref and Acnologia managed to live for 400 years."

Juvia: "Yes my love, but being able to live for a thousand years. I can't wrap my head around it."

Gajeel: "If he's really that old, then why wait till now to show his face?"

Pantherlily: "Good question, there's got to be more to the story."

Lucy and Levy walked out of the library.

Natsu: "You find anything out?"

Levy: "Afraid not. But, Lucy has another idea."

Everyone turned to Lucy.

Lucy: "There's an age old spirit that lives in the Celestial Spirit world who is supposed to be the wisest of all. His name is **Gowasu **and he knows pretty much everything. I bet he knows something about all this. I can open up a portal and we can go ask him."

Natsu: "That's awesome. What are we waiting for, LET'S GO!"

Lucy: "Well of course Natsu is in. Who else?"

Gray, Laxus, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Levy, Erza, and Gajeel raised their hands. Lucy then pulled out one of her key's and summoned Loke. Loke appeared.

Loke: "Sup, need something Lucy."

Lucy: "Yeah, it's like this."

Lucy explained everything that had happened with the man in black.

Loke: "I see, this guy in black sounds like trouble. So, you want to see Master Gowasu huh?"

Lucy: "Yes, can you introduce us to him?"

Loke: "Afraid I can't."

Natsu: "How come?"

Loke: " Master Gowasu is a very ancient and important spirit. In order to see him, you'd need permission from the Celestial spirit king himself."

Levy: "Then, can you take us to the king?"

Loke: "Sure, follow me." Loke opened a portal and the group followed him inside. They were now in the spirit world and in front of the king himself. They all bowed.

Celestial Spirit King: "Ah, miss Heartfilia it's always a pleasure to see you again. May I ask why have you come to visit?"

Lucy: "I'm sorry to ask this but, we need to see Gowasu."

The Celestial Spirit King raised his eyebrow and said "That's a very serious request to ask of me. Is there a good reason you want to see master Gowasu?"

Lucy nodded her head and explained everything about the man in black. The king was shocked about this man's use of Ki and his ideals.

Celestial Spirit King: "That sounds like a serious threat. Very well, you may see him."

The wizards were then escorted by Loke to Gowasu's home in the spirit realm. It was a large cabin made of crystal under a giant tree. On the porch was a yellow skin humanoid that looked aged and had elf-like ears. He had white hair and a gray trimmed coat and baggy pants. The being was sitting at a table, enjoying a cup of tea. Loke and the wizards soon got on the porch and Loke bowed.

Loke: "Master Gowasu, I've brought visitors."

Gowasu turned around to face the group. Gowasu had his hands behind his back and said: "Well, it's been many centuries since I've had visitors. Welcome." Gowasu bowed his head.

The wizards bowed their heads as well.

Lucy: "It's an honor to meet you master Gowasu."

Erza: "We apologise for coming here announced but we were hoping you would help us."

Gowasu: "Oh, and what might I help you with?"

Laxus: "We were hoping you would tell us about the **Era before Magic**."

Gowasu widened his eyes with shock.

Gowasu: "I'm surprised your kind still remembers that terrible time. Very well, I will tell you." Gowasu cleared his throat and the wizards were ready to listen.

Gowasu: "The Era before Magic was a harsh and bleak time for mortal kind. In that time, evil gods roamed Earthland. Led by **Zamasu**, a deity so dark, he destroyed all the benevolent gods of that time so no one would challenge his rule. All mortals, humans and dragons alike lived in constant fear of his wrath. Zamasu sought to destroy all mortal kind from the cosmos, believing that they were an infection upon the world and that he was the cure. Zamasu nearly succeeded as well. Back then Earthland was nothing but a barren wasteland. Zamasu's own twisted version of Utopia"

The wizard gasped at this, especially at the word Utopia. They remembered Black's words about his ideals.

Wendy: "What happened to this Zamasu? Was he defeated?"

Gowasu: "Indeed he was. Zamasu ruled over your realm for centuries until two mortal beings stood up to his reign. A human and a dragon. These two found a way to harness the power of Ethernano inside their bodies and as such they became the very first wizards to come into existence. Together, they defeated Zamasu and his army and sealed Zamasu away in a prison where time and space meet. Where Zamasu will remain for all eternity. After that, the age of magic was born."

The wizards were amazed by the story.

Natsu: "Awesome story."

Happy: "Aye."

Erza: "Is there anything else about this Zamasu we should know about?"

Gowasu: "There is a prophecy regarding him. You see, Zamasu is fated to rise again. To take his vengeance upon mortal kind and the world. It all begins after the defeat of the Black Wizard and the Dragon King."

Natsu: "Zeref and Acnologia."

Gowasu: "Indeed, their defeats means Zamasu's return to your realm is inevitable."

The wizards eyes widened with shock at the prophecy explained to them.

Gowasu: "I have given all the knowledge you've desired."

Lucy: "Thank you for your time Master Gowasu. Well be on our way now."

They all soon returned to the Fairy Tail guild hall and Makarov asked what they discovered. Natsu and his group explained.

Makarov: "So, this evil God is destined to return?"

Gajeel: "That's what the old guy said at least."

Laxus: "Maybe, Black is working for Zamasu?"

Erza: "Could be. I think we should confront him and get some answers out of him."

Natsu: "I'm in, let's do it.

The guild hall doors soon opened, revealing Frosch and Lector carrying an unconscious Sting.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright guys here it is chapter 7. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 7: Black's identity revealed.

Frosch and Lector brought Sting into the Fairy Tail guild hall and immediately was brought to the medbay. After Sting was settled, the Sabertooth cats explained what happened. Everyone was Fairy Tail saddened by the news.

Natsu: "Damn this guy. He won't stop." Lucy suddenly hugged Natsu with tears in her eyes.

Lucy: "Not Yukino too." Natsu hugged back and comforted her.

Makarov: "Mest, I want you to show me Sting's memories. I want to see exactly what happened." Mest nodded and put his hand on Sting's forehead and raised his other hand to the other Fairy Tail members. Sting's memories flashed in their minds.

_Sting's memories_

They all saw Sting, Rogue, and Orga confront Black. They saw Orga clash with Black, how Black held him off easily. Then they saw Black transform into his Rosé form and how he wiped out the entire town with his human extinction attack, giving off his psychotic smile and laugh.

They soon all saw the three slayer wizards attempt to attack Black, only for Black to easily dodge all of their attacks effortlessly. Orga then died soon after and so did Rogue.

They all soon left Sting's memories and were mortified at what they saw. Except for Makarov, Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus who were furious.

Gajeel was clenching his fists, mourning over the loss of his sworn brother. Levy put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Laxus was grinding his teeth over Orga's death. Ever since the Grand Magic Games, he'd always hoped he'd have a rematch with the Lightning God Slayer. Now, he would never get the chance. Natsu and Makarov were just furious at Black for killing more innocent people.

Before they could think another thought, they all heard an explosion outside. All of Fairy Tail went outside to see Black firing Ki blasts everywhere, destroying the town. People were running for their lives. Fairy Tail decided to take action.

Makarov: "We need to save the people. Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Gildarts, and Erza, you confront Black, the rest of us will evacuate the town and get the people to safety." They all nodded.

Lucy looked at Natsu and said: "Natsu, please be careful?" Natsu nodded.

Levy looked at Gajeel and told him to be careful too. Gajeel scuffed.

Black was about to fire another blast when a hundred swords came out of nowhere. He dodged them by flying to the ground, only to land where Natsu and his group were. They all took fighting positions as they confronted Black.

Black: "Why do you Wizards always have to throw away your lives?"

Natsu: "SHUT UP!"

Laxus: "We're not doing this for ourselves."

Gildarts: "Damn straight. It's so humanity can have a future."

Black: "How heroic. Do you honestly believe all of you together can defeat me?"

Erza: "We know the truth. Why you've done all the things you did. We know about Zamasu."

Black then chuckled before saying: "Well, somebody's been brushing up on their history."

Natsu: "Damn straight, we got to talking to an all knowing spirit named Gowasu and he told us everything about Zamasu."

Black: "Is that so. That old fool could never keep his mouth shut."

Laxus: "We only have one question. Where's your boss, Zamasu?"

Black: "You don't seem to have all the pieces in place yet. I don't work for Zamasu."

They all looked at Black with shock.

Gildarts: "Then, why are you doing this?"

Black: "The truth of the matter is, I've been forced to inhabit a filthy mortal body for the time being. Because, I'm not yet powerful enough to be in my true form. But, the mind and soul that's inside belongs to me, the almighty and powerful god, Zamasu."

The group gasped at his revelation.

Black: "After Zeref Dragneel's and Acnologia's attempts to control time, it weakened the bars of my own temporal prison. Enough to where I was able to escape. Now, I have my chance to take back the world that was lost to me so long ago and take my vengeance on your filthy kind."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright guys, sorry If I'm a day late with this chapter. I've decided to start posting them on Thursdays. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 8: Truth's revealed.

Natsu and his group faced Black and were shocked at his revelation of his real identity while Black continued to smirk.

Natsu: "Hold up, you're saying you are the god, Zamasu?"

Black: "Indeed I am, Dragneel. You should feel honored to be in my presence."

Laxus: "Ha, some god. Inhabiting a mortal form."

Gajeel: "I still don't get it. I thought this Zamasu guy was locked up?"

Black: "Oh, I was. For a thousand years all I could do was watch from my confinement as your kind took my utopia from me and progress. I thought I was doomed until four hundred years ago, when you Dragon Slayers traveled to the future from the past. Thus, creating the **Space Between Time.** That time rift slowly weakened the bars of my own temporal prison for the past four hundred years. "

Erza: "I see, so that means…"

Black: "Indeed, the rift itself wasn't enough to help me break free. That is until Zeref Dragneel and Acnologia came into the mix."

Natsu: "**The Neo Eclipse**."

Black: "That is correct. Your creator or should I say your brother, foolishly tried to manipulate time for his own means and unknowingly provided me with the means for my escape. It wasn't until Acnologia consumed the time rift that I was finally able to break free. Unfortunately, when I broke out, my power had decreased dramatically. So, I took the corpse of one of the three mortals who imprisoned me in the first place."

Gildarts: "Hold on, I thought only two wizards defeated you?"

Black: "There were only two wizards, but they were allied with the strongest Ki user of that time. That's who this body belongs to."

Laxus: "Ha, now you're just another _filthy mortal _like us."

Gajeel: "How the mighty have fallen."

Black: "Oh, it's only a temporary arrangement."

Natsu: "The hell you talking about?"

Black: "Once I've regained my full power, I'll be able to shed this mortal carcass and regain my true god form." Natsu's group gasped at this info.

Erza: "Then I guess, we'll have to cut you down before that happens. EVERYBODY ATTACK!"

They all charged at Black as Black changed into his Rose form. Erza requip into her **Black Wing Armor**, Natsu entered his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, Gajeel activated his Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, Laxus went Full power Dragon Slayer mode, and Gildarts had his Crush magic ready at hand.

Erza jumped in the air and flew down at Black about to slice him. Black however, blocked her sword attack with just one finger. Erza was shocked and flew back as Natsu and Gajeel, charged at Black and started to attack him simultaneously only for Black to block and dodge their attacks with apparent ease. (**A/N: Like what Raditz did to Goku and Piccolo.**) As Natsu and Gajeel appeared behind Black, they were knocked away by Black's feet.

As Black landed back on his feet only to see Laxus come at him from the right as Gildarts came at him from the left. They both charged their respective magic powers into their fist's and punched Black at the same time. Black however, blocked their attacks with both his arms and let out a powerful shout and Ki wave that knocked them back a few feet. Black then fired an energy sphere to the sky, targeting Erza. Erza tried to defend against it with her **Adamantine Armor**. The armor was not strong enough to withhold the attack and Erza fell to the ground as she took damage. Natsu and his group were on the ground.

Black: "If you can't defeat me while in this vessel, how will you fair against me once I've regained my true God form?" A shadow then came at Black and before he could react, Black was hit with an attack. The shadow then took form, revealing it to be Rogue.

Black: "I thought I killed you?" Black then began to counter attack when something hit him in the back. It was Sting who was fully recovered. Sting then jumped to Rogue's side.

Sting: "Glad to see you are not dead."

Rogue: "You too."

Black then chuckled.

Black: "Do you honestly believe the outcome will be any different than last time?" Natsu's group then gathered around Sting and Rogue, standing together with them.

Natsu: "Except, they aren't alone. Ready for round two?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright guys, here it is chapter 9. As always I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 9: Zamasu's return.

Natsu's group and the twin dragons all faced Black. Black then formed two energy blades in his hands and charged.

Erza requip into her **Nakagami Armor. **Gildarts threw off his cape. Natsu and Gajeel went into their dual element modes. Sting and Rogue both went Dragon force. Laxus went full dragon slayer mode.

As Black tried to slash them, they all dodged the attack and Erza hit Black with her Halberd. Black blocked it but as he did, Natsu appeared under him and Gajeel appeared behind him.

Gajeel: "Take this, **Iron Shadow Dragon Sword**." Gajeel slashed Black's back and Natsu prepared his attack.

Natsu: "**Lightning Flame Dragon: Flame Lotus Exploding Flame Blade.**" Natsu's attack sent Black into the air as he blocked it.

Laxus then came charging at Black full force. He then prepared his own attack as he charged his fist in lightning. His lightning turned red.

Laxus: "**Raiko: Red Lightning**." Laxus punched Black back to the ground as Black laid in a crater. He got back up only to see Gildarts in front of him.

Gildarts: "**Crushing Evil, Spreading Truth: Empyrean.**" Gildarts hit Black straight in the face as Black was sent a few feet away from Gildarts.

Sting and Rogue prepared the final attack as they put their hands together for a unison raid. They both charged up huge amounts of light and shadow and fused them together.

Sting: "This is for the Sabertooth guild you son of a bitch."

Rogue: "Take this, **Holy Shadow Dragon Flash Fang.**" The combined powers of light and dark hit Black square on, causing a huge explosion, kicking up lots of dust which made it hard to see for the wizards. All of them gathered back together.

Gajeel: "That had to have done something."

Erza: "Well see."

Just then, several energy arrows came out of the smoke cloud. They all dodge them but the dust cloud was blown away, revealing Black as he dusted himself off. The wizards were shocked.

Gajeel: "You have to be kidding me."

Rogue: "He didn't take any damage at all."

Black: "Oh, I did take damage. But, the pain only makes me stronger." Black then flew up into the sky as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Lightning began flashing from the clouds as the air itself began to rumble. Rocks began floating from the ground.

(**A/N: Play Goku Black theme**.)

Black was then enveloped in bright, heavenly light that cleared away the clouds. The pillar of light was so bright and blinding, that the wizards who were present shielded their eyes.

Elsewhere…

The rest of the Fairy Tail wizards had gotten the people to a safe place and saw the light as well. Carla recalled her vision of the green man and that this light was in it as well.

Cana: "What is that light?"

Levy: "It looks almost divine."

Lucy's eyes then widened as she realized what was happening.

Lucy: "Guys, I think Zamasu is making his big entrance."

Back at the battlefield…

The light then began to form into a figure.

"My form is justice. And my form is the world."

The light began to dissipate revealing the figure within.

"Worship me. Give praise to me. Me, the beautiful, the sublime...Me, the invincible, the almighty and divine. All hail **Zamasu**."

Black had turned into a being with green skin and pointy ears. His clothes remained the same. His hair had turned white but remained the same shape as his super forms. His whole body was enveloped in a divine white aura.

The wizards were in awe at his new appearance.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright guys here it is, chapter 10. Enjoy**

Chapter 10: An unexpected ally

Zamasu floated in the air, enveloped by a beautiful, divine aura as his enemies on the ground looked at him in awe.

Zamasu: "This feeling of absolute power. I had almost forgotten it."

On the ground…

Sting: "He really is a God."

Rogue: "And I thought he just had a big ego."

Gildarts: "So, this is his true form."

Laxus: "Great, just what we need."

Natsu: "Don't get discouraged."

Erza: "Natsu's right, it doesn't matter what he is. We have to provail."

Natsu: "Man or God, it doesn't matter. I'll burn him all the same."

Zamasu then began powering up, creating a wave of power that washed over everything around him. His divine aura turned into a halo that appeared behind his back. He chuckled evilly as he looked down at the wizards on the ground.

Zamasu: "The power coursing through me is exceptional, glorious, and absolute. Stare in awe, I AM JUSTICE INCARNATE!" He fired lightning attacks made of Ki from his halo at the wizards. The lightning hit the ground around the wizards, it was only to showcase his power.

Zamasu: "I the god, Zamasu, am the absolute ruler of this world. My words and actions are justice and as such will use them to purify this world from it's mortal blight. After many centuries of watching and plotting, my utopia shall be reborn from the ashes of it's falling."

Laxus: "You talk too much." Laxus then flew at Zamasu. Zamasu then launched more Ki lightning attacks at Laxus. Laxus managed to dodge them and fired a **Lightning Dragon Roar**. It hit Zamasu but he came out unscratched.

Laxus: "You son of a bitch."

Zamasu: "You cannot hope to defeat me as I am now. BEGONE! **Blades of Judgement**." From the halo behind his back, Zamasu summoned countless red energy blades and fired them at Laxus.

The blades pierced Laxus's body and then exploded, causing Laxus to fall to the ground in defeat.

Sting and Rogue activated their white and shadow drives. Then they turned Dragon Force to add an extra boost in power. They both launched themselves at Zamasu.

Sting: "Take this, **White Dragon Holy Breath**."

Rogue: "**Shadow Dragon Roar**" The two breath attacks combined into one as it targeted Zamasu. Zamasu countered the attack with his Lightning attack. This resulted in a beam struggle, however, Zamasu's attack came out on top and the lightning attack broke through, hitting Sting and Rogue. They both were on the ground in defeat.

Zamasu then launched his **Blades of Judgement **attack to the ground around Gildarts. They exploded, with Gildarts caught in the explosion. He then came to his knees and was on the ground.

Zamasu then charged up a massive energy sphere in his hand and fired it at Gajeel. Gajeel activated his **Iron Dragon Scales** in an effort to block the attack. However, it was too much for him and consumed him. Gajeel was soon on the ground.

Natsu and Erza then charged at Zamasu. Natsu propelled fire from his feet to fly and Erza entered her **Purgatory Armor**. She was the first of the two to attack as she flew over Zamasu with her spiked mace.

Erza: "There is one thing we can agree on. This world can be a paradise but, we will create it, NOT YOU!" She then tried to hit Zamasu, but the evil God caught her weapon with his hands as he coated them in Ki.

Zamasu: "Your arrogance has spelled the end for your world. Don't you see? I'M SAVING IT!" He then snapped her weapon in two and fired a purple blast at the knight. Causing her to fall to the ground in defeat. Natsu was the only one left standing against Zamasu.

Natsu: "Bastard. Nobody hurts my friends." Natsu then entered his dragon force as his body was covered in golden flames. His eyes turned reptilian as he prepared his most powerful attack.

Natsu: "**Dragon Force Enhanced: Fire Dragon King Roar**." By far, Natsu's most powerful breath attack ever. He fired it at Zamasu.

Zamasu: "Now to unveil my most powerful attack, **Holy Wrath**." Zamasu created a sun-like energy sphere on the tip of his index finger. He then threw it at the breath attack. As the two attacks collided, the Holy Wrath attack expanded itself. A beam struggle began and it seemed like the two attacks were equal. They soon exploded and a large cloud appeared between the fighters.

Zamasu then fired his lightning attacks through the cloud and at Natsu. Natsu didn't see the attack coming until it was too late. Natsu was hit by the attack and fell to the ground in defeat.

Zamasu: "And now watch, as I ren the land and cleanse it of all that is impure." Zamasu then fired multiple lightning attacks to the ground, causing it to break apart as lava came spewing out. This caused a chain of natural disasters that stretched throughout the entire planet.

Meanwhile, with the rest of Fairy Tail and the citizens…

Lucy's group took shelter inside a cave where all of Magnolia's people were hiding. However, they felt earthquakes and saw storms coming out of nowhere in the sky.

Macou: "Is this what the end of the world looks like?"

Wakaba: "Old buddy, I think we may be done for."

Romeo: "Come on dad, we can't just give up hope."

Lucy and Levy were worried about Natsu and Gajeel. Gray was holding Juvia close, trying to comfort her as she was terrified.

Back at the battlefield…

Magnolia was on fire, it was nothing short then hell on earth. Zamasu floated above the chaos he caused and laughed.

Zamasu: "This is the definition of justice. This world was born of divinity and now is returned to divinity. The end of you, mortal scum is near."

Natsu's group then got back up on their feet.

Natsu: "Like hell, we'll let that happen."

Sting: "Damn right, if you want to destroy the human race…"

Rogue: "You'll have to get through us first."

Zamasu: "That shouldn't be a problem."

(**A/N: Play DBZ Kai: Chou Super Dragon Soul.**)

They all soon heard a booming voice.

Ka…

Me…

Ha…

Me…

HAAA…

A blue energy blast hit Zamasu and the evil God actually took damage as he blocked it. The light then appeared behind the wizards. They all turned around to see the light form into a man. This man looked exactly like Black, but had a softer and kind demeanor. His clothing was an orange gi and had a more muscled physique.

Man in Orange: "Zamasu, first you took my body, then you used it to terrorize innocent people. Now, it's time for you to go down again and this time for good."

Zamasu looked all surprised at the man. He then began to snarl.

Zamasu: "Curse you, SON GOKU!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright everyone, chapter 11. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 11: A hero's return.

Natsu and the others were face to face with the spitting image of Black. They were confused while Zamasu remained surprised.

Natsu: "Who the hell are you and why do you look like Black?"

Goku: "My name is Son Goku."

Gildarts: "Are you the Ki user Zamasu possessed?"

Goku: "Yep and I'm here to help."

Erza: "But, how are you here?"

Goku: "When Zamasu regained his true form, he discarded my body away to another world. But, before I could crossover, Master Gowasu gave me a chance to fight alongside you guys. So, he transported me here."

Laxus: "Good cause we could use all the help we can get."

Zamasu: "You fool, as if I would ever lose to you again."

Goku then began to charge up. His body was wrapped in a blue light as his hair stood up. His form was like the Rose form, Black had before but the color was blue this time. Goku then took a fighting position and the wizards did the same.

Zamasu: "No matter how many of you band together, you will never prevail against a God." Zamasu began to charge his **Holy Wrath** attack again. His index finger holding a sun-like energy sphere.

Goku: "Everyone, let's put our attacks into one." Goku began charging his **Kamehameha** attack again.

Erza requip into her **Lightning Empress Armor**. Gildarts focused his magic power into a beam. All the dragon slayers prepared their breath attacks.

Goku: "Zamasu, this world doesn't belong to you anymore."

Zamasu: "Oh great Holy Wrath. Smite the wicked." Zamasu fired his attack.

Goku fired his Kamehameha wave while the others fired their magic attacks. The magic attacks wrapped themselves around Goku's and formed into one beam. The two attacks collided, resulting in a beam struggle. The Holy Wrath attack got bigger and bigger while the magic enhanced Kamehameha wave kept getting stronger and more powerful.

Zamasu: "You simple minded creatures. YOU CONTINUE TO DEFY A GOD!" Zamasu went full power as the halo on his back grew bigger.

Back on the ground…

Goku and the others were struggling to keep on the attack. Goku then went to maximum power.

Goku: "You've murdered millions of innocent people. I can't let it go on. FULL POWER!"

The wizards shouted, doing the same. Their combined attacks had gotten more powerful. Finally, it broke through the Holy Wrath. Much to Zamasu's shock, the magic enhanced Kamehameha hit him square on. He screamed out in pain as the Holy Wrath attack exploded in his face as well.

Goku and the others were exhausted, panting heavily. Goku was still in his blue form while the wizards were on their knees.

Back in the sky…

Zamasu was still alive. However, half of his face was purple and was gooey as well.

Goku: "Well well, looks like Gowasu was right." Goku then charged at Zamasu, kicking his face several times.

Natsu: "Awesome, that's the way to show him."

Zamasu countered by grabbing one of Goku's legs and began to use an electric ki shock. Goku cried out in pain.

Erza: "Oh no, Goku."

Sting: "Hang in there."

Goku fought through the pain and powered up his blue form even furthur.

Goku: "**Kaio-Ken**" Suddenly, a red spiky aura appeared over the calm blue aura.

Zamasu: "Kaio-what?"

Goku then freed his leg from Zamasu's grasp and kicked Zamasu right in the face. Causing the evil god to fall to ground. His halo finally broke.

Goku then fell to the ground in exhaustion as the wizards went to his aid.

Sting and Laxus helped him on his feet.

Goku: "I'm ok. What about Zamasu?"

Then they all heard a booming voice.

Zamasu: "GOOOKUUU!" Zamasu was back on his feet and was pissed. He charged up his divine light aura as he screamed to the sky. His right arm and face began to mutate.

Our heroes took shelter as they watched Zamasu's mutation unfold. Zamasu then raised his mutated hand to the dark clouds.

Zamasu: "**Light of Justice**, strike at me now. A cowering God who appeases evil can never prevail." Zamasu grew a psychotic smile and chuckle as purple and black lightning-like energy came from the sky and hit the evil god. The lightning mutated his arm even further causing it to become big, purple and more muscular.

Back with Goku and the others…

The wizards were confused at what was happening.

Gildarts: "What the hell?"

Rogue: "What's happening to him?"

Sting: "His body is doing all sorts of crazy stuff."

Goku: "Looks like Gowasu was right after all."

They all turned to Goku.

Erza: "Do you know what's happening to him?"

Goku nodded and said: "Zamasu was too impatient. It was too soon for him to regain his true form. Now, he can't handle the power and it's having serious repercussions on his body."

Gildarts: "So, does this mean?"

Goku: "We have a chance to finish Zamasu for good. But, we need more power than what we have. Fortunately, Gowasu gave us something for just that." Goku reached inside his pocket and pulled out a few things. Two beans and two earrings.

Laxus: "What the hell are those?"

Goku: "These are called **Senzu Beans **and these are called **Potara **earrings. The beans help recover your stamina and heal wounds. These earrings though are the key to bringing down Zamasu. If two people are wearing a single earring on the opposite ears, then they will fuse together into a powerful warrior."

Natsu: "That's awesome."

Gildarts: "Fusion huh?"

Sting: "It's not permanent is it?"

Goku: "Nope, it only lasts an hour. So, who wants to fuse with me?"

Laxus: "Let Natsu do it."

Natsu: "Are you sure?"

They all nodded in agreement.

Goku: "Alright Natsu, eat this bean and put on this earring."

Natsu did what he said. After eating the bean, he felt like his strength was back and put the earring on his left ear while Goku the other one on his right earring.

All the while, Zamasu had finished his mutation and landed on the ground. His right arm, now large and purple. He was surrounded by a dark pink aura. He then noticed two small green lights.

Goku: "Let's do this."

Natsu: "I'm all fired up."

Both the dragon slayer and Saiyan warrior were in bright lights. The two lights merged into one and a single warrior was born. He jumped and landed right in front of Zamasu.

The warrior had a golden gi on. His hair was the same style as Natsu's but was Black like Goku's. He had the Fairy Tail symbol on his right shoulder and had Goku's jawline. His voice was a fusion of both Goku's and Natsu's.

Zamasu: "And who might you be?"

Warrior: "We are a fused fighter of Goku and Natsu, call us **Naku.**"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Naku vs Zamasu

Naku floated over the mutated Zamasu, who looked at the fused warrior in shock. Naku could feel the fusion of magic and ki inside his body.

Naku: "Now this is awesome. I have so much power in me. Now, I'm even more fired up."

Zamasu: "You may have equal power but you're still not a god."

Naku: "Maybe so, but I can power up even more." Naku's muscles began to bulk up as they covered themselves in red dragon scales. His hair stood up and turned golden as did his aura. (**A/N: Think of it like Golden** **Frieza's aura**.) "This is **Super Dragon Force**!"

Zamasu: "Take this!" Zamasu fired a Holy Wrath attack from his purple, gooey hand at the fused fighter. However, Naku managed to catch the attack with one hand and crushed it into nothing with his palm.

Naku: "Alright Zamasu, let's end this."

Back with the rest of the group…

The group was in awe by the display of power.

Laxus: "So this is the power of fusion?"

Erza: "Amazing."

Gildarts: "Damn right, they could actually pull this off."

Back to the battle…

Zamasu began to laugh and said: "Potara fusion? I guess Gowasu gave you those little toys. You pathetic mortals continue to defy the gods. You're only making it worse for yourselves. Just another reason for you to be annihila…" Before Zamasu could finish his sentence, Naku punched him in the face and into the ground. He then kicked him away. Zamasu lied on the ground.

Naku: "Sorry but, you left yourself completely open. Now come on, Mr. All powerful God, show me what you've got. If you want me bowed at your feet, you'll have to do it by force."

Zamasu got back up and said: "I don't need your prostrations, mortal. I JUST NEED YOU DEAD!" Zamasu fired a shockwave at Naku. Naku managed to dodge it by jumping to the air. However, Zamasu flew up and punched Naku to the ground.

They both then flew away from each other before flying at each other full force. They soon collided as they exchanged multiple punches and kicks. Naku managed to kick Zamasu in the face. Zamasu tried to punch back but Naku dodged. However, Zamasu managed to kick Naku in the gut which pushed Naku back a few feet.

Zamasu then fired another shockwave. Naku flew up to dodge it and flew down at Zamasu. He delivered a flurry of kicks. Zamasu managed to block them with his mutated arm. Naku however, grabbed Zamasu by the face and pinned him to the ground.

Naku: "Aww, what's wrong. Your so-called perfect divinity isn't looking so perfect now."

Zamasu: "Repent for your arrogance." He opened his eyes to fire an eye blast at Naku. Naku blocked it but it pushed him off Zamasu, freeing him. He knocked a few feet back. Naku was tumbling away before landing on his feet.

Zamasu appeared in front of him, delivering a punch with his mutated arm. Naku managed to counter it with his own punch. He covered his fist in dragon flames and golden ki. The two punches collided, which caused a shockwave that destroyed the surrounding area. Both fighters screamed at each other full force.

Zamasu then grabbed Naku's fist and pulled him in. Using his other hand, punched the fused fighter in the gut which caused Naku to cough up blood. Zamasu then punched Naku in the face and to the ground. Naku lied there still.

Zamasu: "Your spree is over, beast." Zamasu then pulled out an energy blade on his arm. He walked over to the fused fighter, ready to stab his heart.

Zamasu: "Dust to dust." Before Zamasu's blade could reach Naku, Naku countered it with his own energy blade. A golden blade surrounded by dragon fire. It pierced through Zamasu's chest. Zamasu grunted in pain. Naku smirked.

Naku: "You're not the only one who can manage that little trick. Oh, I'm sorry is this hurting you? Aren't you an all powerful God?"

Zamasu: "Do not mock me, Mortal. I am indeed an all powerful God and I will wipe you all out one way or another."

Naku: "I don't think so. You're not a purely invincible God anymore and that's why we're going to beat you. You must have realized it by now. You're slowly losing your divine power because your body is too weak to handle it."

Zamasu: "Silence, you know nothing, Mortal." Zamasu grabbed Naku's blade and crushed it into nothing. He then flew to the sky.

Zamasu: "Even if I lose my divine power, this new power I've gained is more than enough to complete my mission. My utopia is upon us. For that is the act of a true god."

Naku: "You have an answer for everything don't you?"

Zamasu began to tear up: "Of course, for that is why I do it. For the good of the cosmos. For creation itself."

Naku: "Are you seriously crying?"

Zamasu: "My tears shall purify this blighted world." Zamasu began to mutate even further. Growing larger in size. He was now a giant. He landed back on the ground facing Naku once more. He was surrounded by a dark, pink aura.

Zamasu: "A pure and perfect world. MADE CLEAN BY ZAMASU'S HAND!"

Naku: "Not if we stop you." Naku powered up again. This time, he was at full power. They clashed again. However, Naku was pushing Zamasu back with a flurry of punches. Zamasu was barely blocking them with his massive, mutated arm.

Naku: "You may have increased your power. But, your speed has dropped."

Zamasu roared as he tried to slash Naku with another energy blade. Naku easily dodged it and kicked Zamasu into the wall of a destroyed building. Naku then jumped back.

Naku: "It ends here, **Fire Dragon: Kamehameha**." Naku fired a Kamehameha wave surrounded by dragon fire. It hit Zamasu square on and caused a massive explosion. Zamasu flew out of the explosion and into the air.

Zamasu: "Behold, my perfect divinity."

Naku used instant transmission to teleport himself above Zamasu.

Naku: "Go to hell." He then punched Zamasu in the face. However, at that moment the fusion wore off and Naku diffused back into Goku and Natsu. They both looked at each other in shock.

Back to the group…

They were all shocked.

Sting: "What the hell. It hasn't been an hour."

Rogue: "This isn't good."

Back to the battle…

Zamasu's eyes flashed red as he took the opportunity to punch Goku and Natsu to the ground. Both fighters lied on the ground. Natsu was unconscious and Goku was struggling to get back up.

Zamasu was in the air looking down at them and laughed.

Zamasu: "It looks like you drained the Potara fusion with your immense power. Too bad for you. Now, your only chance of defeating me is gone." Zamasu then landed on the ground, ready to finish them off.

Goku then got back on his feet, his hair overshadowing his eyes. He said: "It's.. not..over..yet." (**A/N: Play **_**Dragon Ball Super: Ultra Instinct Reborn**_.)

Goku's hair then stood up slightly and became more solid. His eyes became silver and he was surrounded by a complex, silver, purple and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire like energy with sparkling particles traveling up.

Zamasu was shocked by this development.

Zamasu: "It can't be. **Ultra Instinct**!?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Power beyond the Gods. A nightmare's end.

Goku in Ultra Instinct, faced Zamasu. Natsu was still unconscious. Zamasu was still in awe of Goku's new form. Erza and the others arrived to see what was happening. Goku then turned to them.

Goku: "Get Natsu out of here. I'm finishing this fight." Laxus grabbed Natsu's body and carried him on his shoulder.

Sting: "You sure you don't need help?"

Goku nodded and turned back to Zamasu.

Erza: "Make him pay, Goku."

Gildarts: "We're all depending on you."

They all left to a safe location. Leaving Goku and Zamasu alone. Zamasu went from being surprised to angry.

Zamasu: "You, a lowly mortal obtaining a state that even deities can not obtain. This can not be happening."

Goku then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His body was soon surrounded by a pillar of light. The pillar blew away all of the dark clouds and sunlight began shining on Magnolia. Goku then stepped out of the pillar of light and had a new appearance.

His hair had turned silver in color and became wilder. His shirt was completely torn off, revealing his muscles. Zamasu took a couple steps back as Goku walked closer to him.

Zamasu: "This is impossible. A mere mortal, mastering that state?" Before Zamasu could say anything else, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Goku had punched him in the gut. He punched him so hard, it sent Zamasu flying through several buildings and many feet away.

Zamasu flew back up in the sky, angry. Zamasu: "You may have attained Ultra Instinct, but you're still just a mortal." Zamasu looked for Goku but couldn't find him. Goku had suddenly appeared behind him and before the evil god realized that, Goku kicked him, hard to the ground. Zamasu's impact on the ground caused it to collapse in on itself and buried Zamasu.

Zamasu began to dig through the ground, hoping for a surprise attack on Goku. However, Goku knew exactly where Zamasu would come back up. As soon as Zamasu came out behind, Goku fired an energy blast at him. Zamasu blocked the attack but still took some major damage. Zamasu began to snarl. Goku turned around and faced him again.

Meanwhile, back with Natsu's group…

At the edge of town, Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail came to meet up with Natsu and others. Laxus put Natsu down, Lucy immediately ran to his side before asking what happened. They all heard an explosion in the background, they all saw Goku fighting Zamasu in an aerial battle.

Cana: "What's going on? Isn't that Black?"

Gildarts: "No sweetheart, it's not."

Rogue: "It's a long story."

Gajeel: "Short version, that guy who looks like Black with the silver hair is the only one who can defeat Zamasu."

Levy: "So, that green guy is Zamasu?"

Wendy: "He looks scary."

Lucy: "But, why is Natsu low on magic power?"

Natsu then opened his eyes. They all turned to him. Natsu held his hand to his head. He had a major headache. Lucy then hugged him.

Lucy: "Thank goodness you're ok."

Natsu: "That fusion gives you one hell of a hangover. Where's Goku? Is he ok?"

Lucy: "Who's Goku?"

Natsu: "The guy fighting Zamasu right now."

Erza: "We'll explain everything. It's like this."

Back to the battle…

Zamasu was trying so hard to punch Goku but Goku kept dodging them with ease. Zamasu tried one last punch. However, Goku grabbed it and pulled him in, hitting Zamasu's face with his elbow. Zamasu crashed into another building.

The impact caused the building to collapse on top of Zamasu. Goku landed on the ground, in front of the building rubble. The rubble was suddenly blown away by Zamasu. Zamasu was panting heavily and came to his knees in exhaustion.

Zamasu: "My utopia, my justice, my ideals. They can't end here. Not like this!" Zamasu got back on his feet. Zamasu then tried one last attack. He created two Holy wrath attacks in both hands then he put them together. Sun-like ball of energy got bigger and bigger. Zamasu began to laugh evilly as he held the ball with both hands.

Zamasu: "Let's see if you can handle this, **Holy Wrath: Purification.**" He then fired it at Goku. Goku then took his Kamehameha position.

Goku: "This is my most powerful, **Ka**...**Me**...**Ha**...**Me**...**HAAAAAAAAAAA**!" The two attacks then collided, creating a shockwave that wiped out what remaining buildings that were still standing. The wizards watched with anticipation.

Zamasu's attack grew bigger and bigger. Goku however was channeling his anger into his attack. He began having flashbacks of all the people he killed while Zamasu possessed his body. He then poured more power into his Kamehameha. Zamasu's attack was soon shattered and the Kamehameha wave came right at Zamasu. The wave then consumed Zamasu.

Zamasu began to scream in pain as Goku yelled: "THE NIGHTMARE IS OVER!"

Zamasu: "NO, IT CAN'T END THIS WAY!" Zamasu's body was then completely disintegrated. Goku then diverted his attack to the sky. It soon disappeared out of sight. Goku's Ultra Instinct died down as he took a seat on some rubble. He was exhausted. He then saw the wizards run towards him.

Erza: "You did it."

Natsu: "Awesome, nice work man."

Makarov walked up to Goku and offered a handshake. Goku shaked his hand.

Goku: "It was the least I could do. After all, it was my body Zamasu used to hurt people. I had to make up for that." (**A/N: Play Fairy Tail: Drops of Time**).

Goku's body began to age at a fast paste which everyone took notice of. His hair began to turn from black to gray as he grew wrinkles.

Wendy: "Your aging away."

Goku: "Well, that's what happens when a thousand years catches up with you. I'm passing on."

The wizards gasped.

Natsu: "You can't."

Lucy: "Yeah, you can't just die."

Makarov then held up his staff to silence everyone.

Makarov: "So, do you have anyone waiting for you on the other side?"

Goku: "Yep, my wife, my sons, my grandkids, and my friends. Thank you."

Laxus: "For what?"

Goku: "For freeing me. By the way, there's a way to bring everybody who died back to life." They all turned to Goku.

Levy: "How?"

Goku: "You need the seven **Dragon Balls**."

Gray: "What are those?"

Goku: "They are seven magical orbs. If you gather them together, it summons the divine dragon, Shenron. He will grant you any two wishes. That includes bringing the dead back to life."

They all then cheered up with this news.

Sting: "So that means, everybody can come back?"

Goku: "Yep" Goku then reached inside his pocket, pulling out a Lacrima. He threw it to Lucy.

Lucy: "What's this?"

Goku: "It's a dragon radar lacrima. That's how you track down Dragon Balls."

Natsu: "Thanks man." Goku's body then started to turn to little drops of yellow particles that flew into the air.

Makarov: "Thank you, for everything."

Gildarts: "We hope you have a good rest."

Goku: "See ya later." And with that Goku was gone. They all looked up into the sky. Seeing the particles float up into the sky. They soon went back to the guild hall to celebrate as the townspeople rebuilt Magnolia.

**The End.**

**Or is it? Post credit scene**

Back at the guild hall, a day after the final battle with Zamasu. Team Natsu was rested up and ready to go. They all left the guild hall. Natsu and the others had their stuff packed. Lucy had the lacrima Goku gave to her in her hand.

Natsu and Happy raised their hands to the sky, ready to start their next adventure.

Natsu: "Let's find those Dragon Balls."


End file.
